


The Sea Is Calm

by HexeCry



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexeCry/pseuds/HexeCry
Summary: 多弗朗明哥觉得克洛克达尔非常的柔软。





	The Sea Is Calm

**Author's Note:**

> 算一半的黄文吧，好孩子不要看。也是即兴写的没有抓虫。

多弗朗明哥看着克洛克达尔从空中坠落，下面是一片平静的大海。  
在克洛克达尔跌进海里的这段时间可以让他思考自己该怎么做--

这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？在从推进城逃出来之后他和之前相比低调了太多，除了和部下的基本活动就只有少有的其他海贼能够和他联系，其中一人就是克洛克达尔。只记得是自己某次半开玩笑式的邀请，而克洛克达尔转身盯着他脸诡异的笑然后说了句“那还等什么？”在之后他钳制住了克洛克达尔的手将他压到了墙上并且开始扯开他的衣服。而之后克洛克达尔还说了什么话他一句话都没有听进去，他已经失去了思考能力。而事实是克洛克达尔根本也没有料到事情会突然失去控制并且开始阻止多弗朗明哥。他被压在墙上脚抽离了地面，多弗朗明哥一只腿将他支了起来于是他们的腿交叉着往墙上挤压，多弗朗明哥解开了裤子让性器贴着克洛克达尔的大腿，克洛克达尔一点也不想看自己的大腿上的那玩意，黏腻的触感告诉他对方是相当"认真"。见鬼。两个人在地上的大衣让克洛克达尔悬空的脚踢了几次。挣扎有些无力但多弗朗明哥还是有点厌烦，粗暴的用手按住克洛克达尔的下巴将他的脖子暴露出来然后用力的咬了下去。后者发出了自己也觉得意外的啜泣声。见鬼。他第二次这么想。但对方已经开始抓住他的臀部并且......

"去床上！"他真的只能说出这句了。而多弗朗明哥依然从那开始一句话都没有说过，只是迅速的将他捞起来并且扔到了比正常尺寸大上好几倍的床上，床很柔软但一点也没能让克洛克达尔安心起来。

多弗朗明哥将不知从哪里翻出来的润滑剂倒在手上，没有犹豫的就将手指插入克洛克达尔的后穴里，这或许会很痛。他望着克洛克达尔的脸因为痛苦而变得扭曲，而这只会让他更加失去耐心。简单或许应该说没有的扩张前戏已经结束了。

"看着我，克洛克达尔。"冷静又低沉，和现在所做的事情完全相反的声音。而克洛克达尔也没有其他选择只能将视线集中在多弗朗明哥的脸上，依旧是眼镜看不清他的表情，所以他抬起他的手将多弗朗明哥的眼镜拿下，他本以为会受到阻止，但并没有。这是他第一次看清楚了多弗朗明哥的脸，不知道哪里生出来的满足感麻痹了大脑。快乐没有持续多久，下身痛苦将他拉回现实。克洛克达尔将目光往下移，他开始后悔自己的挑衅。但一切都太迟了，他觉得自己要被多弗朗明哥粗大的阴茎撕裂而实际上就是那样。而多弗朗明哥一点也不会在意血和精液混杂在一起，没等克洛克达尔的肠道适应多久他就开始本能的抽送起来。身下的人开始因为剧痛而抽搐开始不正常的出汗。克洛克达尔咬紧了牙试着不让自己发出一点儿声音，闭上了眼只希望这事快点结束。

折磨过了不知道多久，多弗朗明哥理所当然的射在了克洛克达尔的肠道里。但这只是开始，不对吗？他清楚他对痛苦的忍耐会有多强，但快感呢？

\------------------------------------------------------

对着没有意识的克洛克达尔躯体简单的抽送了几下将剩下的精液也注入他那早已经容不下任何东西的肠道，然后精液从交集处溢出来滴落到床上。头脑冷静下来然后整个世界陷入了安静。

多弗朗明哥觉得克洛克达尔非常的...柔软。是的柔软。这让他开始怀疑自己是不是哪里出了问题居然会形容一个男人柔软，或许是因为克洛克达尔的脂肪率确实要比自己高，在做爱时他总会用手在克洛克达尔的脸上缓慢往下滑动。汗让他的触感变得滑腻，那巨大的手下的肉体这时确实是柔软的。他抓住这具结实柔软的肉体然后无限收紧，像要将克洛克达尔嵌入自己一样。只有这时多弗朗明哥才会忘记自己想做的所有，就只是这样紧紧地抱住对方感受心脏跳动和血液流动。世界这么安静。他是让他唯数不多可以让自己短暂忘记一切的存在。或许对他来说爱这种东西是可笑又不齿的东西，但他确切的感受到了他们之间--至少是他单方面感受到了类似的东西。

这让他非常的不安，因为这动摇了他想要一直以来对于目的的坚定。

那之后他们维持了这种微妙的关系，或许是生意又或许是毫无预兆的相遇，他们总会默默地配合对方。当然，总会是由多弗朗明哥提出，不然他们总是会以单纯利益交易结束会面。这没什么好抱怨的，他也不期待克洛克达尔会对他说出什么爱啊忠诚，甚至觉得他也不会产生嫉妒情绪因为这一切都是自己的单方面诉求。这一切就这么永远下去也非常不错，他想。

但永远不会这么顺利的不是吗？

一次他重要交易他碰上了海军，而重要的交易伙伴克洛克达尔却没有出现。结果不是非常的明显吗？克洛克达尔是叛徒，他不知道海军给了他什么条件让他能这样毫无预兆的背叛、欺骗他。又或许从一早开始克洛克达尔就将他当做一个筹码，任何他们肉体的交合也只是他给他的陷阱。又或者天真的想，是他被抓住被要挟了所以才不得不供出他重要的商业伙伴的秘密。不管怎么现在只要将敌人全部清除就能去找他想要的答案。

海面上掉落这船只残骸和人的碎片。

他最终找到了克洛克达尔的所在地，只身一人在平缓的海面上飘着。  
夕阳真他妈的耀眼。而克洛克达尔的部下正早有准备的迎接他。这一切都太过于明显了--他要的答案。

现在他只要原谅这个叛徒，就像以前其他那些一样。

\-----------------------------------------------------

和预料的一样克洛克达尔很强，但不是那样的强。失血过多让他再也没有办法保持意识清醒，沙化在空中的他开始缓慢坠落。太阳也差不多淹没在海平线里，多弗朗明哥感觉眼睛刺痛。他在克洛克达尔落下的这段时间花了几秒的时间来回忆他们，然后思考该怎么做。

多弗朗明哥在空中望着那缓慢形成人型的沙子就这么落入海中，轻柔，甚至可以说是平静的和海面贴合下落。那么，已经连这个少数能够忘记自己想要做的一切的要素也不复存在了。他现在能继续坚韧、盲目的走下去。

这就是他的答案了。

 

 

end


End file.
